Merlock Quit?! Part 2
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: HERE'S PART TWO FOR YOU!!! Thank you for all the reviews last time. I hope you enjoy this. No summary needed. Please review!


Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long but I had to go to Mexico and I was majorly busy with school and everything. And I hope you like the new way I wrote this out. I think it's better than the other way with barely any description. And for those of you who've read my "Darkness of time story", I'll try my best to get the finale out ASAP. Thank you for bearing with me and thank you for all the reviews you gave me. If it weren't for those reviews, I wouldn't have continued this. A big kiss to all of you ^_^. Enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Flint the time detective" so don't sue me. I only write stories for fun.

Merlock Quit?! Part 2

It was a gorgeous day in the life of the regular people. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, and everyone seemed to be quite pleased with their current life style…especially Sara.

It was the day after the confession and Sara felt on top of the world. Never in her life would she have imagined that she would become the girlfriend of Merlock, the one she used to call a nerd every time she saw him fall after his sudden appearance. But there she was, walking alone to school and happier than she'd ever been in her life. Of course, she hadn't told anyone in her family for fear that they wouldn't accept the love she had for Merlock. She would wait for the right time to tell everyone. 

"Hey Sara!" a familiar voice called from the distance. Sara turned around with a smile on her face and waited for her brother Tony to catch up with her. He did, tired and out of breath.

"Why…(breath)…didn't you…wait for me…(breath)?

"Come on Tony. I didn't want to be late for school and you were still sleeping so I went ahead without you."

Tony looked up at her, after catching his breath, and frowned. "And why didn't you wake me up?"

Sara could hear the anger in his voice so she decided to calm him down. "Because I figured you were going to fake being sick so you wouldn't have to go to school today. Ms. Iknow is giving a major test."

Tony's eyes widened at the sudden realization that she was right. The test! How could he forget? He didn't even study! He was too busy playing the new video game he'd gotten the other day. "I totally forgot about that!"

Sara's smile widened. "I knew you would forget."

"And why didn't you remind me!" Tony yelled at her.

Sara had had enough of this yelling. Her face twisted in anger as she yelled back, "Because I'm not supposed to be the one to remind you about every little thing!"

"Fine," Tony said as he went of running to school. "But if I fail this math test it'll be your fault!"

Sara ran after him, yelling to him that he was crazy and that he was lying.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Sunlight peaked through the windows of this one-floor house as a light breeze floated inside the room, causing the rosy colored curtains to sway in rhythm with the breeze. The house consisted of four rooms, one being a bathroom, the other being a kitchen, the third being a living room, and the final one being a bedroom where a four poster bed could be found. 

Movement could be seen coming from that bed as a lone figure arose from it and stretched. He was a young man of about 14-16 years old with purple hair that had a big curl in the front and a little hair coming down the side of his head. His skin was bluish green and he had on a robe that he put on before going to bed.

Merlock Holmes arose from his bed and walked over to the bathroom after having the most pleasant dream. He dreamt that he was standing on an altar as the wedding march played softly in the background. He was wearing a white tuxedo as another figure slowly made its way towards him. He was positive that it was his love, Sara Goodman, all clad in white. Upon reaching the altar, Sara smiled at Merlock as the priest gave the ceremony. It didn't take him too long to get to the best part and just as Merlock was going to kiss his bride-to-be, he awoke with annoyance that it was just a dream.

Unfortunately, Merlock had other things to worry about than a dream. He had to get ready and head over to the time police HQ. He needed his job as a time detective back as soon as possible. It was the only way he could protect Sara during missions with Flint. 

He proceeded to take a shower.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Like Tony predicted, he failed the test. Ms. Iknow was "nice enough" to grade the test after the students took them. To Tony's disgust, his sister, Little-Ms.-Perfect, received an A like always. All the students were hanging out at the school, showing their tests around when Bindi suddenly came in. She flew over to Sara with the widest grin on her face.

"Thank you so much Sara!" she exclaimed.

Sara looked up at her with her question written all over her face. "Merlock's back with the time police?"

"Yeah. He went over there this morning and asked for his job back. They were glad to accept him again since he is the best time detective they have."

Sara lips curved into a smile at how Bindi was making Merlock look good in front of everyone. Sara had always thought Flint was the best they had. He had a certain something that made him special and Sara guessed it was his big, pure heart. "That's great! I'm glad he's back." She paused. "So is he okay now?"

One of Bindi's eyebrows went up in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"He told me yesterday that he was afraid of losing his mind. Is he back to his old self?"

"Yeah," Bindi responded, trying to sound calm. What was it that Merlock and Sara talked about yesterday? What had happened? She hadn't even bothered to ask him. "Well, I need to go. I don't want Merlock to worry about me."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later Bindi."

Bindi nodded as she flew off.

Tony walked up to her. "Come on Sara. We need to go home."

Sara nodded as they left the classroom. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Bindi kept flying through the town of busy people as she thought about her conversation with Sara. There was something about Sara's question that got to her. All she had asked was if Merlock was okay and she had answered yes but that wasn't what bothered her. Merlock had never told her that something was bothering him. Why did he tell Sara and not her? 

She floated above the people and a little kid in his school uniform looked up at her and pointed. "Look mommy! There's something flying in the sky!"

The mother looked down at her 5 year-old child and smiled. "That's just a bird dear. There's no need to get all excited."

They walked away as Bindi let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to fly so close to ground. She flew higher up and continued onward to Merlock's house. She needed to talk to him.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Merlock lay down on his bed, his hand s behind his head as he thought about Sara. He had on a wide smile as he remembered yesterday. The thought of her filled him with a happiness he had never felt in his entire life or being. 'If the simple thought of her makes me happy than her presence will totally kill me' he thought jokingly.

The breeze from outside came into his room, letting it cool down from the hot rays of the sun. Birds chirped outside as Merlock heard the rustling of the leaves.

How would he be able to visit her now? They were lucky yesterday since Bindi wasn't there to watch anything and neither was her family. The only way Merlock saw Sara was during a mission. He always took that opportunity to try to win her heart. It never worked but he kept trying either way.

'I guess I'll have to wait until the next mission' He frowned at the thought. 'I don't think I can wait that long. Besides, we can't kiss or truly be together during our missions. I don't think Sara wants everyone to know about us just yet. She's probably waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell everyone. And how will I be able to tell Bindi?' The thought of her knowing and how jealous he knew she would get sent chills down his spine.

He heard the door from the living room open and he went to check if it was Sara who had somehow managed to visit him. He had a huge smile on his face until he saw that it was only Bindi. "Hey Bindi. Where did you go?"

Bindi flew over to him and floated on her spot above his (to you it's the left) right shoulder. She snuggled up next to him as Merlock gave this 'Oh man' look. "Why didn't you tell me something was bothering you?" Bindi asked.

Merlock walked over to the kitchen and got out a carton of milk. "Nothing was bothering me." He poured himself a glass and sat down on the couch.

Bindi frowned as he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. "Of course something was bothering you. Sara asked if you were okay."

Merlock turned to look at her, wonder, as well as anger on his face. "You went to see Sara?"

Bindi floated over to him. "I had to thank her for convincing you to come back to the time police. I was the one who asked her."

"Okay then, to ease your mind, I'm okay now. I'm never going to leave the time police again."

Bindi frowned since he didn't answer her question. He somehow managed to go around it. She floated in front of him as he continued to flip through the channels. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlock stayed quiet for a while. "I didn't want to worry you," he finally said.

Bindi decided to get straight to the point. "Why did you tell Sara and not me?"

Now Merlock couldn't seem to find the answer. He thought about what he could tell her and although he didn't like lying to her, he had to this time in order to protect the relationship he had with Sara. "I already told you. I didn't want to worry you. It was okay to worry Sara but not you."

That caused Bindi to smile like he'd never seen her smile. She floated over to him and snuggled his head. "Thank you for thinking about me Merlock."

Merlock's face saddened. "Sure."

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

"Hi Uncle Bernie!" Sara yelled as she stepped through the door, followed by Tony who had a look of dread. He was dreading the moment he would have to show his uncle the report card.

Flint, who looked a little green, came running down the hallway until he ended up in Sara's arms. "Hi Sara!" he yelled happily.

Sara observed him for a while. "Flint. Why are you out of bed? You know you're not supposed to get out of bed. How do you ever expect to get better?"

Flint gave an adorable hurt look that kids usually give so they won't get in any more trouble. "Awe Sara. I didn't want to stay in bed any longer. It's boring to just lie there."

The cute face worked. Sara was forced to forget about it. "Alright. But at least put a sweater on. You can't just run around in your leotard."

Flint nodded happily before he went off running to his room. Sara was still looking around for her uncle when she suddenly heard a noise coming from his office. It sounded like snoring. The sound filled the entire house as Sara headed over to the source of the noise. She sighed impatiently when she discovered that her uncle had fallen asleep in his office again. 'Figures. He's always asleep.'

She was about to leave and head over to the kitchen when she saw the screen turn on. Who else would it be but Ms. Grey? She frowned when she noticed that Dr. Goodman was asleep. "Dr. Goodman! Wake up!"

Dr. Goodman was startled awake so badly, he fell backward in his chair. He blushed as he picked himself up off the floor. "Oh, Ms. Grey, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't sleeping you know. I was simply-"

"Save it," Ms. Grey said, trying to keep her patience in order. "I have a new assignment for Flint."

Sara stepped up to the screen and had a sad expression on her face. "I'm afraid Flint can't go this time. He's sick."

Ms. Grey's eyes widened. "Sick?! But we need him!" 

Sara merely shook her head. "He'll get even more sick if he leaves the house at the moment. He barely recovered from a fever."

Unfortunately for Sara, Flint came running into the room when he heard about the mission. You can't keep him away from making a new friend with a new time shifter. He had on a red sweater to go with his leotard. "I'm here! I'll do the mission!"

Sara turned to look at him. "Flint. You can't go. You still need to get better."

Flint shook his head. "I need to do this Sara. I can't let the time police down."

"Fine," Sara agreed without arguing. "And I'll go to make sure you don't do anything that will make you worse."

Flint nodded his head as Tony, Rocky, Get-a-long, and Terri came into the room. The six of them went over to the time cycle and headed off to 1880 New Jersey to get Doron.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

A light breeze swayed a rosy curtain as chimes were heard singing their lovely song. Merlock was found taking a nap and having that same dream from before when Bindi suddenly waked him up. "Merlock. Ms. Grey wants to talk to you."

Merlock groaned as he got off the bed and headed over to his computer. "Merlock," Ms. Grey began, "we've located another time shifter and we want you to go now more than ever. It seems that Flint needs your help."

Merlock felt the excitement at being able to see his beloved Sara again but when she said that Flint needed his help more than ever, he began to get worried, thinking Sara was in danger. "What wrong's?"

"Flint is sick and I don't think he can do this alone. You should go and help."

Relieved, yet still a little worried (for Flint); he got on his time scooter and headed for the right time.

To be continued…

Sorry! That's all for now. Sorry if it didn't have too much Sara + Merlock in it but I'll have it in the next part. I know I'll be able to get the next part out by next week. I have SAT's coming up and I'll be too preoccupied with that. I hope you liked this part. Stay tuned for part 3! "Hasta luego!" ("Till next time!" in Spanish).

© 2001 Jessica Hernandez-Loera productions Inc. e-mail: [sailormoon2050@hotmail.com][1]

© 2001 "Flint the time detective" and all related characters belong to Saban Inc.

   [1]: mailto:sailormoon2050@hotmail.com



End file.
